The New Arrival
by EpiKinzWriter
Summary: Rascal the Ribbon Lion is a new arrival in Kinzville, and he's finding it very hard to fit in. He has trouble standing up to bullies, and he's very shy. His best friend, Digger the Barred Owl, is there to help him but is also shy and has low self-esteem.
1. Chapter 1: Rascal the Ribbon Lion

_**The New Arrival**_

_Chapter One: Rascal the Ribbon Lion_

I held my map up and studied it. I took a few steps forward, then turned left and found myself facing the Kinzville Adoption Center. I gulped, folded my map up and walked through the giant double doors. A kindly Groundhog greeted me there. "Ms. Birdy will be right with you." She said. "You can wait right here in the waiting room." I nodded. "Thank you." I said. I found a seat. The chairs were comfortable. That was a good sign. I looked around. The waiting room was empty. That was a bad sign. It was the middle of January, though. All the Christmas Webkinz had come and gone and not too many Webkinz would typically be arriving. Finally, the Groundhog directed me into a huge office. A penguin wearing a pink jacket sat behind a small desk. She opened her laptop and told me to sit down. "My name is Ms. Birdy. Are you going to move to Kinzville?" She asked. "Yes." I answered. "Please answer the following questions. What is your gender?" "Male." I replied. "Yes, yes, very good." Ms. Birdy selected an option on her computer. "What is your name?" She asked. "Rascal." I replied. Ms. Birdy typed my name into her computer. "You are a Ribbon Lion! How grand! We haven't had many Ribbon Lion adoptions this month!" Ms. Birdy exclaimed. I nodded. She turned on her printer and printed out an adoption certificate. "You will be living in Cinderpelt1998's household." She said. She printed a map and gave it to me. As she put my certificate in a large file folder, I left. "Good-bye, Rascal!" Ms Birdy called. "Good-bye." I mumbled.

I turned my map upside down, sideways and studied each line but I just couldn't find my house, as I was walking, I crashed into another Webkinz. "Sorry!" I exclaimed. "Oh, it's alright." The voice said. I looked up. I had crashed into a Barred Owl. "Excuse me; do you happen to know where Cinderpelt1998's household is?" I asked. "Why, no! In fact, that's the place I'm looking for too, but Ms. Birdy didn't bother giving me a map." The owl said. I smiled and handed him my map. "Maybe you can figure out how to find that house; I've been walking in circles all afternoon!" I said. "By the way, I'm Rascal." "I'm Digger. Nice to meet you." The Barred Owl said. "The pleasure's all mine." I replied. "I think I may be able to figure out which way to go." Digger said. We followed the map and finally ended up at Cinderpelt1998's household. According to the sign outside, it housed 111 Webkinz, including us, 9 Mazin' Hamsters and 1 Zumbuddy. The house looked like a mansion. Digger and I gulped, and then entered the house together.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Residents

_**The New Arrival**_

_Chapter Two: Meeting the Residents_

Digger and I went our separate ways, promising to meet up again later. I found a room right next to where he was going to put his. My room dropped into place and I immediately went to the W shop. I bought the new Kids' Theme and filled my room up, also adding plush toys, rare items and some books. I had a large room, and that alone cost me 1,000 KinzCash! I was just about to relax, but I realized that I hadn't met any of the other 109 residents yet! I jumped out of bed and almost tripped over my own paws. I cut through Digger's room and into another large room. It belonged to a signature Persian cat. "Hello?" I called. I was standing in a Modern Hotel themed room. "Hi!" The pretty Persian came walking up to me. "My name is Cappy." She said. "I'm Rascal." I replied. She smiled. "Welcome to Kinzville, Rascal!" I immediately got a good impression of her. "I like your room." I said casually. "Thanks." She said. "I should get going so I can meet the other 108 residents!" I said. "Oh, you'll only be able to meet a few of them, because some of them don't have rooms, and they're really grumpy because of it and they won't really talk to anybody unless they offer them a room of their own." Cappy said. "Oh, okay. Thanks for telling me." I said. Then I left her room.

I decided to head south until I reached the other side of the house, and then make my rounds. I checked the digital map I had received. The next room belonged to somebody named Sophi. I entered the room and found a Domino Cat wearing a dance outfit bouncing around and stretching to the beat of some hip-hop music. "Excuse me?" I called. The cat turned, saw me and then ran to shut off the music. I was standing in a Dance Studio room. It was pretty cool. Sophi walked up to me. "Welcome!" She said brightly. "Thank you! I'm Rascal." I said. "I'm Sophi." "Nice to meet you." I said. "Nice to meet you too!" Sophi said. She seemed like a very energetic cat. She turned her music on again as I left. I kept going through the house and I met many Webkinz. Some of them, like Angie and Emily Starlight, were super nice and greeted me with great joy, while others, like Jake and Billy, were a little gruffer, although none of them were mean at all! There were also rooms meant for everyone, like the pool, the spa, the kitchen and the bathroom. There was even a garden, and it grows delicious farm fresh foods! I've decided I'm going to like it here. Lots of the other Webkinz here are nice, but so far Digger is my best friend.


	3. Chapter 3: Going to School

_**The New Arrival**_

_Chapter Three: Going to School_

It was my first day at the Kinzville Academy. I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I turned it off and went to the house's bathroom. Lots of other Webkinz crowded at the sink and bathtub, while others held towels in front of them for privacy while they used the toilet. Digger was taking a bath. I waited. Finally, once many other Webkinz had left the bathroom, I was able to use it. I bathed in bubble bath, played with a rubber duck and washed my fur in the bathtub. Then I brushed my teeth, washed my face and brushed my fur at the sink. I stopped to use the toilet and then I changed into my casual outfit and headed out the door. Digger was at the bus stop along with a few other Webkinz that lived here. Others who went to school with me either walked, took a city bus or took the second bus that arrived at our house. I sat next to Digger on the bench. We talked about our new rooms until the bus arrived. As soon as we stepped foot in it, we wanted out. Webkinz aging from 5 to 18 crowded into the bus, screaming, yelling and throwing wads of chewed gum across the bus. The bus driver, Mariah, just closed the doors behind us. Digger and I found a seat by the other sophomores. Peppermint the Minty Moose squeezed in next to us. "This bus is insane!" He yelled over the screaming. "I know!" I yelled back. The bus ride seemed to last forever; we had to make five more stops before we could get to the Academy. More and more Webkinz piled into the bus until I thought it would explode. I plugged my ears and waited for the nightmare to be over.

The bus doors screeched open. I ran to get out and got trapped in the crowd by the door. The excited students practically pushed me out of the bus and I landed flat on my face. They all trampled me. Digger exited the bus, helped me up and started walking into the school. I caught up to him. We exchanged worried looks, and then walked through the big double doors of the KinzVille Academy at the exact same time.


	4. Chapter 4: Finding First Hour

_**The New Arrival**_

_Chapter Four: Finding First Hour_

I received my schedule and started to walk to my first hour class. It was the middle of the first Trimester in my sophomore year. The final bell rang and the hallways emptied, but I still hadn't succeeded in finding my class. My first class was Art with Ms. Hazel, who apparently was a black and white cat, in room 115. I ran all around, trying to find the classroom until I happened upon the school's main office. I walked inside. "Excuse me; can you help me find my class?" I asked. The secretary was filling out paperwork. "What class is it?" She asked. "Uh, art with Ms. Hazel in room 115." I said. "Exit the office and walk down the south hallway. Take a left at the second door and walk down the west hallway. The third door or your right is room 115." The secretary muttered. I nodded and followed her directions all the way down to room 115. I opened the door and everyone was glaring at me, including Ms. Hazel.

"Ribbon Lion! You are 15 minutes late!" Ms. Hazel said. "I know; I'm sorry. My name is Rascal; I'm the new student, and I got lost." I said. Ms. Hazel nodded and showed me where I sat. Digger wasn't in this class, but Natalie was. She was the friendly Pinto who lived in my house. I waved at her. She waved back. "Rascal, we were just learning how to draw with proper shading. Please grab some paper and draw along with the rest of the class." I followed her instructions and grabbed a paper. When I got back to my table there was a folded note on m chair.


	5. Chapter 5: The Note

_**The New Arrival**_

_Chapter Five: The Note_

I picked up the note and unfolded it. It came as a total surprise when I read it.

_Rascal,_

_You don't really know me but I live with you, I just wasn't home when you arrived, and I never got around to meeting you. My name is Rush. I'm a Clydesdale. I've been in this school a long time, so I figured maybe I could help you find your classes. I saw your schedule, we have all of our classes together except for a couple, and I'll probably have enough time to help you find them before class starts. You seem really nice. I've never met a Ribbon Lion before. I'd like to get to know you so we can hang out more. Please respond to my note, Ms. Hazel doesn't have very good eyes so she probably won't catch us._

_Rush_

I pulled out a pencil and a piece of paper and started to write.

_Rush,_

_You're right, I don't really know you. I didn't know there was a Clydesdale living in the house. It would be awfully nice of you to help me find my classes, but you don't have to. I can find my way around if it's any inconvenience to you at all. I like sports, but I couldn't afford a sports themed room. I also really like reading. My favorite books are the W Tales in the Newspaper. I especially like "Molly Pig: Babysitter", which is the one they're writing now. I like entering room designing contests too. When I win, I like giving the prizes to my friends as gifts. _

_Rascal_

I folded up the note and handed it to Rush. She smiled at me and then giggled. She handed the note to someone sitting next to her. They burst out laughing. I was curious, but I waited for the next note to come.

_Rascal,_

_Yeah, you don't know me at all, especially if you think I'd actually be friends with a dork like you. If you're not smart enough to see a Clydesdale running around the house then I wouldn't be surprised if you got held back this year. It's a HUGE inconvenience to me to help you at all, considering it pains me to even look at you, or talk to you. This note itself is causing me a horrible headache. Reading is nerdy, and the W Tales are written by newborn monkeys, for newborn monkeys. You probably couldn't design a room to save your life and on the off-chance that you do win, giving the prizes away is stupid when you could make millions off of them. _

_Rush_

I looked at the note, shook my head around and then looked at it again. I sank down in my seat and crumpled the note up. _Oh well. At least I have Digger. _I thought.


End file.
